Fullmetal Human sacrifice
by deiara-neechan
Summary: This stry is based off the song Alice Human Sacrifice. its a good song yallshould listen to it. Rated T for death and some gore


I got this story from the song Alice Human Sacrifice. Its a Japanese and these are the English lyrics. I hope you and enjoy also i don't know if i will continue baby, if anyone would like to finish then inform me and send me an idea for the chapter and I will tell you if can type it. Now that that's done on with the story!!!

* * *

[Riza is regular]  
[Roy is _italic_]  
[Winry is _italic and underline_]  
[Ed is underline]  
[Al is **bold**]  
[**Bold underline** is both Ed and Al]

* * *

Everything was set and ready as the crowd came in to see the play. they came and took their seats and got quite as the lights went off. Then four dim lights came.

Riza: There was once a little dream.  
Roy: _No one knows who had dreamt it.  
_Winry: _It was really such a small dream. This made the little dream think...."I don't want to disappear..How can I make people dream me?_ Ed: The little dream thought.. And at last had an idea.  
Al: **.."I will make people come to me, and they will make my world"..**

**-**Music Starts-

Riza walks on stage with a red and white dress and a sword. She this this goofy yet creepy grin on her face.

The first ALICE was a gallant red one  
Wielding a sword in a hand in the wonderland  
Slicing down everything in her way  
She was followed by a bloody red path.

She walked across the stage cutting everything down with a trail of dark red glitter following then she came across a bunny. She was going to kill it but it turned around and Riza found herself trapped in the forest with no way to get out.

This new ALICE deep in the woods  
Was trapped as a wanted fugitive  
If it weren't for the red path that she made  
No one would think that she even existed.

Then lights went off then came back on with Roy on stage. He was wearing a white button down shirt, brown pants, and a blue scarf was around his neck.

_The second ALICE was a fragile blue one  
He sang to the world in the wonderland  
Filling regions with so many false created notes_

As he singed his words started to get crazy but everyone still loved it.

_That were of a crazy blue world.  
This new ALICE was that of a rose  
He was shot and killed by a mad man_

Roy was walking around until he heard someone. He turned around and saw a bunny with a gun. He was about to scream till 'BAM'.

_It left a flower blooming sadly red  
The one who was loved was now forgotten_

The lights went off and came back on to show winry in a green and white dress. Her hair was in long pig tails.

_The third ALICE was a little green one  
Very cute and dear in the wonderland  
She charmed people to her every beck and call_

She twirled around and in the background it showed shadows of peoples grabbing at her.

_She had made a strange green country.  
This new ALICE was the country's queen  
Taken over by a distorted dream_

Winry walked over to the mirror and was looking at her self until her reflection changed and it showed a bunny then she started to get scared.

_She was afraid of losing to death  
She would forever rule her country._

Lights went off once more then came back on to show two people. Ed and Al. Ed was wearing brown short dress with a apron and Al was wearing the same but his was pants.

During this two children went into the woods.  
**They had a tea party under rose trees**

_An invitation from the castle for them was_

They was playing around until the bunny came with a card to give to them.

**The trump card** **of hearts.  
The fourth ALICE was two siblings  
Their curiosity in the wonderland  
Going through many different doors**

They went through a blue, green, then finally a yellow door. Then all of a sudden the door closed on them.

**Coming not too long ago in a yellow boat  
**The stubborn big sister  
**And smart little brother  
**Though they were the closest **to ALICE'S WONDERLAND**

They walked around till they heard leaves rustling and twigs snapping. They turn around to come face to face to the first Alice. Then the lights cut off and came back on to show Ed and Al sleeping under a tree.

**They were never woken from their deep dreaming  
Forever they wandered in the wonderland.**

The lights flashed on each Alice then things got dark, but the music was still going. Then you heard four different voices say 'Who will be the next Alice?

* * *

Hope you liked it and also this originally was going to be a Naruto one but i decided to change it to FMA. R & R pplz.


End file.
